


Dirt - Gallavich

by alexandraazak



Series: Dirt: OTP Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraazak/pseuds/alexandraazak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: write your OTP arguing over chores and who is the messiest. *writing three installments with three otps*<br/>Part One: Destiel<br/>Part Two: Gallavich<br/>Part Three: Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt - Gallavich

Ian was in the living room watching TV while Liam played in the corner. He saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye and flew to the child faster than he’d ever moved in his life. Ian grabbed a small pocket knife out of Liam’s hand just before he put it in his mouth. Liam instantly began to whine and Ian picked him up along with another toy to occupy his hands.  
Assessing the area and making sure it was free of weapons, Ian put Liam back down and headed to the kitchen where Mickey was popping open a beer and lighting a cigarette. Ian walked up behind Mickey and poked him in the side with the blunt end of the knife.  
“The fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey jumped back and almost punched the redhead in the face.  
“You left something in the living room - again,” Ian rolled his eyes and handed the device over to Mickey.  
“I didn’t fucking leave it there. The kid must have snatched it from my shit.”  
“Mickey, are you kidding me? This is the fourth time he’s ‘snatched’ your shit. Stop leaving it around. It’s not safe and it’s messy. Just clean up your shit.”  
Mickey snorted and took a sip of the beer he had been swirling in the bottle.  
“Excuse me,” Ian’s face began to flush in irritation before Mickey responded.  
“My pocket knife is going to be the worst thing that’s happened? Have you seen the house? It’s not even babyproofed. You leave your fucking clothes in the middle of the floor. Those could be a hazard even to me. Oh yeah, and do you remember the coke incident?”  
Ian raised his eyebrows and motioned that he remembered.  
“Exactly. So get off my dick about this shit.”  
“Mick, that’s not the point. You’re leaving sharp objects in the middle of nowhere for Liam to get to. He doesn’t know better. He’s going to cut or stab himself one day.”  
Ian looked visibly upset and was beginning to be less angry and more worried that Mickey wasn’t understanding the danger. Mickey must have realized it because he went to sit down at the kitchen table with Ian and took his hand.  
“I’m sorry, Gallagher, really. I’ll do better. You need to stop worrying or you’re going to fall back again too soon. I need you here for longer than this.”  
Ian smiled and squeezed Mickey’s hand.  
“Okay. Let’s go see what Liam’s doing.”  
They stood up together and went to sit on the couch to watch Liam pile blocks and books on top of each other.

\----------------

“LIAM! Where the fuck are you?!”  
Mickey frantically ran around the house searching every room for the little boy.  
Ian had left to get groceries with the money he had finally earned from the club and left Mickey behind to watch Liam. He had left for two minutes to take a piss and Liam had disappeared.  
“Fuck. Fuck, shit, fuck.”  
Mickey mumbled under his breath while sweat beaded on his forehead. He walked down the hallway and shut the laundry chute on his way back down the stairs after checking all of the bedrooms. He walked down the stairs and found Liam laying on the pile of dirty clothes under the hold connected to the chute on the second level. He stared at Liam and it clicked in his head. As he scrambled to grab Liam, Ian walked in the house to the view of Mickey doing a thorough inspection of his little brother.  
“Uhh… how’d it go?”  
“Ha-fucking-ha. We need to talk. Outside. Now.”  
“Okay?”  
Ian was confused as he followed Mickey on to the back step. Mickey flipped as soon as the door was closed.  
“The fuck! Do you know where I fucking found Liam after I took a leak?! In the pile of fucking dirty clothes! After he fucking flew through the laundry chute you left open!”  
“IS HE OKAY,” Ian turned in circles to get to the door. Mickey put his arm out and held the door shut. Ian turned back around to face the boy and gave him a questioning look.  
“Ian, you left the chute open. Thank God the clothes were there. How fucking shitty would I have felt if he got hurt on my time?”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, okay whatever. Besides that, why haven’t the clothes been picked up and washed yet? It’s been weeks. I’m wearing your fucking underwear at this point.”  
Ian’s eyebrows raised as he lowered his eyes and looked Mickey up and down imagining what of his he had on.  
“I don’t know, maybe because you haven’t washed them?”  
“Do I fucking look like Molly Maids to you? Clothes are your job. Do them.”  
“Since when do we have chores?”  
“Since I didn’t want to look like a fucking slob to your family. This place is a mess. I don’t want them coming home thinking I’m dirty all the time.”  
Ian snorted and winked at his boyfriend. “You are, Mick.”  
“Oh fuck off, Ian. Go do the damn laundry.”  
Ian laughed and quickly kissed Mickey before turning and running into the house to put the groceries away. Mickey half smirked as soon as Ian couldn’t see and walked back in the house behind him.


End file.
